Boba Fett
Boba Fett, born unit A0050,Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide was an unaltered and Mandalorian trained clone of the clone template Jango Fett.Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones Boba became a bounty hunter soon after the death of his father, Jango. Boba Fett is considered a legendary bounty hunter and Mandalorian figure for his long career in bounty hunting.Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back History Early Life Clone Wars Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, Boba buried his father and took his helmet and a book he gave to Boba of how to survive if he ever died. Boba took Slave I and decided to head back to Kamino, but he realized there was no place safe for him since his father died. One of Jango's old friends, Aurra Sing, gave the young Fett to Darth Tyranus, who then gave Slave I to Aurra, but later Boba would recover the ship. Sing dropped Boba off on Raxus Prime, where Tyranus wanted to detain the boy's charges, but the Republic launched an assault on the planet which let Fett escape. Fett was eventually captured by clone troopers and taken to an orphanage on Bespin. Sing, who then became an ally of Boba, went and rescued the boy, but only because Jango had much credits in his bank account on Aargau and Boba could access it. On Aargau, Fett teamed up with the Clawdite Nuri, who then betrayed the young clone and took 500,000 credits from Jango's account, leaving Boba with the rest. Seeing that Sing wanted the same, he managed to stop her from getting the credits. Boba read Jango's book with instructed him to go work for Jabba the Hutt, an old ally of Jango. Before Fett could reach the Hutt, the Separatist Commander Durge tried to stop him since he hated all Mandalorian warriors. Fett managed to escape again and start his life as a bounty hunter. In 21 BBY, Boba again was reunited with Aurra, who he seeked to get revenge on Mace Windu for the death of his father. Boba also had the help of bounty hunters Bossk and Castas. Boba infiltrated the cruiser Endurance by pretending he was a clone cadet in Sergeant Crasher's unit with the name "Lucky". After a brief talk, the other cadets asked who Boba was, and he said he was transferred from another squad. The other cadets started making fun of him, and cadet Jax asked if there was a problem. Boba grew a small bond between him and Jax, and eventually they boarded the cruiser. Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu greeted the cadets and said this lesson was to show them how a Venator-class cruiser worked. Before they could get started, Commander Ponds interrupted and said that General Obi-Wan Kenobi requested to speak with the two. Anakin, disappointed, said they'll have to do it some other time. As the two left, Boba threw a vicious frown at Windu. Admiral Shoan Kilian took over and first took the troops to the gunner's bay to shoot saucers. Clone gunner Fury demonstrated, and Kilian selected Jax. Jax missed it, and Kilian explained that the Separatist wouldn't give them a second chance. Hotshot was next selected and missed them as well. Kilian lastly selected Boba, who was able to shoot the first saucer. Fury, who was impressed, launched three, and Boba blasted them all. Fury was shocked as the other cadets cheered for Boba. Fury then said he knows why they call him "Lucky." Kilian sensed some quality of a soldier in the boy. Bounty Hunter Near the end of the Clone Wars, Boba donned his father's armor and became a ferocious bounty hunter. He formed a unit, called the Syndicate, utilizing several bounty hunters on different jobs. On one such job, he used Bossk, Dengar, Asajj Ventress, Latts Razzi, and C-21 Highsinger. Oked was originally supposed to be apart of the job, but Ventress killed him for harassing her. Imperial Service Boba Fett become one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy and was employed by the Empire by Darth Vader and Jabba the Hutt to capture the rebels. References Category:Bounty hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone Youth Brigade Category:Clone cadets